Brutus (Mob/Blood of the Dead)
Brutus, or The Warden as he is referred to by Edward Richtofen and the in-game subtitles, is the antagonist of the Zombies Map Blood of the Dead in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. In Mob of the Dead, he is voiced by Nolan North, who is famous for voicing a handful of iconic characters such as the Adventure Sphere from Portal 2, Nathan Drake from Uncharted and Edward Richtofen whilst in Blood of the Dead, he is voiced by Tom Kane who is also the voice for Takeo Masaki and Avogadro. Prior to Reincarnation Originally being a warden at Alcatraz. Brutus began to hear the voice of who can only be assumed to be the Shadowman, who he quickly began to worship and take orders from through rituals, he was ordered to have the three mobsters Sal, Billy and Finn sent to death after they murdered Albert "The Weasel" Arlington out of anger for his escape plan failing. He was also responsible for Alcatraz being transformed into the hellish pocket dimension that he'd go on to use to execute his plan to trap Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo. After having the three remaining mobsters executed and sent to purgatory, the Warden was ordered to commit suicide via electric chair so he could be immortalised as Brutus and follow the mobsters into purgatory and trap Primis Richtofen to use his blood to free the Apothicons. Suicide (Reality) On the night of his planned suicide, the Warden is visited by Bureau agents seeking to question him about his recent actions driven by orders from the Shadowman, only for him to kill himself before they arrive at his house and being deemed missing due to his Ritual Chamber being a secret room in his house which was only found by Primis during the events of Blood of the Dead. Post Reincarnation (Mob of the Dead) After his rebirth as Brutus, the Warden joined the four mobsters in purgatory to torture them and keep them trapped in Alcatraz and furthermore, the cycle for as long as possible by frequently spawning in to chase down the mobsters, as well as using his club to lock down certain objects around the map such as perk machines, the Mystery Box and even the escape plane the Mobsters planned to use. However, in the mobster's confrontation on the bridge against Weasel after learning they were exectued because they killed him, Brutus aids Weasel in defeating the Mobsters by ignoring him and instead completely focusing on attacking Sal Billy and Finn, whether the cycle continues or is broken is determined by the outcome of the battle, but the canonical ending involves Weasel trimumphing over the other three and thus breaking the cycle. Post Reincarnation (Blood of the Dead) After Primis arrive at Alcatraz to collect the Blood Vials, Richtofen reads the Kronorium, a self writing book that foretells the future which now demands his blood. Realizing they've been lured into a trap, the crew attempt to leave through a portal, only to be stopped by Brutus who destroys the portal whilst yelling "I will be reborn!", killing him in the process and leaving Primis trapped on the island to fend off the horde of zombies. Similarly to his behaviour in Mob of the Dead, throughout the course of the level and the Easter Egg Brutus spawns repeatedly in an effort to stop Primis from escaping so he can use Richtofen's blood to open up the Dark Aether and free the Apothicons, even capturing them and throwing them in prison cells after they find his hidden Ritual Chamber and discover his dead body in the electric chair, only for them to be freed by the spirit of Albert Arlington and be protected from Brutus by the spirits of Sal, Billy and Finn. Death (Purgatory) After beginning the thawing sequence for the cryo chamber of Richtofen from the Great War, a war against humanity and the Apothicons, Primis confront Brutus in his true form as he tries to capture the Dark Mechanism, a machine designed to forcefully extract the blood from Edward Richtofen and use it to open gateways, Primis battle against him before Richtofen finally comes to terms with his fate and steps inside the Dark Mechanism so it can take his blood but rather than aid the Apothicons, open a gateway Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo to escape. At the same time, the alternate Richtofen stored inside the cryo chamber is finally thawed out and comes to Primis' aid, using the Fire Crystal to finally kill Brutus, ending his immortality tyranny over Alcatraz by freeing the spirits he's held imprisoned. Trivia *Cut quotes from Mob of the Dead, along with quotes from Sal DeLuca, suggest Brutus was Stanley Ferguson, a guard that Albert Arlington killed in the purgatory version of Alcatraz, as well as being heard in the background of several of the Warden's audio logs. However, this cannot be true as Brutus is depicted as the soul of the Warden of Alcatraz in Black Ops 4's Blood of the Dead. External Link *Brutus (Zombies) - Call of Duty Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Damned Souls